Twilight Sparkle: Daughter of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What if Twilight was Cadence's child? 'Nough said, true believers!


_**We've all read fics where Twilight is the blood daughter of the princess of the day, or the princess of the night. But what if she was the blood daughter of the princess of love herself? You all know who I mean, right? That's right. I'm talking about princess Cadence! A.K.A. princess Mi Amore Cadenza!**_

_**Cadence: I'm not so sure about this... I mean, who's gonna be the father?**_

_**Me: THAT...I don't know. Yet! I'll be asking the readers to send in some ideas for an OC who will end up becoming Twilight's dad. Please note that Twilight will not be making an appearance in this story until later.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_**Titles/Author's Notes**_

_"Someone Breaking Out Into Song"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pregnancy Of A Crystal Alicorn!<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in Canterlot. Princess Celestia had just raised the sun, and already the ponies of Canterlot were going about their business. But there is a certain pony who is not doing so well today.<p>

It was a teenage alicorn mare with a bright pink coat, and a tricolored mane and tail. Her mane and tail were a combination of light blue, pale yellow, and lavender. She also has a crystal heart as her cutie mark. This is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, or Cadence as she prefers. And right now, she's trudging along to the throne room to meet with her aunt.

She entered the room looking pretty sick. Celestia noticed this, and looked concerned.

"Cadence, are you okay?" She asked. "You look a little bit pale."

Cadence was about to respond, but she suddenly went very green in the face.

"Excuse me!" Cadence then made a break for the nearest trash can, and proceeded to puke up everything she ate for breakfast that morning. Celestia got up from her throne, trotted over to her niece, and began to rub her back in an attempt to ease the sickness that was ailing her niece. When Cadence finished puking, Celestia called for the royal physician.

The stallion in question was an auburn colored unicorn with a black mane and tail. He wore a standard doctors coat, and had a bone saw for his cutie mark. Ironically, his mark is also his name. Dr. Bone Saw.

"How may I assist you today, your highness?" He asked while bowing in respect.

"My niece, Cadence, has been having some very strange symptoms happening to her, doctor." Celestia calmly explained. Now she may have been calm on the outside, but on the inside she was downright HYSTERICAL! Dr. Bone Saw took out a clipboard and pen so he could take notes.

"What are your symptoms, Princess Cadence?" Bone Saw asked.

"Well, I've been more tired than usual," Cadence explained as she began listing her symptoms. "I've also had some strange cravings lately. Oh yeah, and I've also become a bit moody lately! And I've also been assaulted by morning sickness."

"And when did all of these symptoms begin, exactly?" Bone Saw asked as he wrote down what the princess said.

"It started about two months ago, why?" Cadence asked slightly afraid of what might be wrong with her.

The doctor 'hmmmed' as he looked at his notes. All of the symptoms lead in one direction, and one direction only. But he had to be sure.

"Well, as far as I can tell, these symptoms lead to only one conclusion. However, I need to run a simple test to confirm my analysis." He then took a medical cup out of his coat pocket using his magic, and gave it to Cadence.

"I believe you know what to do" Cadence gulped before heading to a nearby bathroom, and urinating in the cup. When she came back, Dr. Bone Saw took the cup, and teleported back to the hospital stating that he would have the results for them in one hour.

Celestia looked at her niece and saw that she looked very afraid. But of what?

"Cadence, is everything okay?" She asked her niece. Cadence looked up at her with teary eyes.

"I'm scared auntie," Cadence told her aunt as she began to cry. "What if something really bad is happening to me?"

Celestia brought her niece into a calming embrace, wrapping her wings around her like a warm blanket. Cadence just latched onto her aunt, and bawled her eyes out.

"There is no need to be afraid, my niece. Whatever is happening, we will get through it together." Celestia said reassuringly.

Sure enough, the doc returned an hour later with the results of the test. Cadence had calmed down forty minutes ago, and was pretty nervous about the results. They were expecting a lot of other diseases. Tuberculosis, Cancer, Arthritis, even a simple stomach flu! But they certainly were not expecting THIS!

"I'm...what?!" Cadence asked not believing what she'd just heard.

"I know it's a lot to take in, princess, but we ran the test three times with a fourth on my request! And all of them had the same results! You are pregnant, princess Cadence." Dr. Bone Saw explained.

It was all too much for the young princess of love to handle. Being sick was one thing, but PREGNANCY?! That's a whole new ballgame! So she did the one thing that made the most sense at this time... She fainted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, that's all for this chapter! But be sure to send in your character ideas for who Twilight's father should be! The requirements are as follows.<strong>_

_**1) Must include a name**_

_**2)Physical design**_

_**3) Must say what species they are. E.G. unicorn, pegasus, earth pony, etcetera.**_

_**4) must include what their special talent is!**_

_**Good luck to all of you, and I hope to hear some great reviews from all of you!**_


End file.
